


The Unexpected to be Expected

by orphan_account



Series: Family and life drabbles (Nicercy) [1]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, rick riordan - Fandom
Genre: Busy, Gay Marriage, Multi, Nicercy forever, OCs - Freeform, Possible smut, Sex Toys, Torture toys, doesn't make sense, everyone is out of character, mentions of my other fandoms, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy falls pregnant for no apparent reason, and then Will found out about who the father was. Nico is a great dad and Reyna is a lazy-ass aunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected to be Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the following except for the plot.

-Settings: Apartment in New Rome-

Percy checked it again.

And Again.

And again for the 13th time. 

And still the results were exactly the same.

Positive [+]

He had been acting very strange lately, and Annabeth, Piper, and Reyna tried to help as much as they could. And it came to the result to Piper that Percy might be pregnant which also resulted to tumbling demigods. But, Percy gave it a shot, and for once, Annabeth was wrong when she told Piper that it was impossible. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, and saw the girls still giggling, but Piper stood quite, she and Percy were like twins separated in birth, so when she heard the news of the son of Poseidon not feeling well, she was the first one there, even though he and Annabeth were once boyfriends-girlfriends and turned to Best friends. 

Annabeth, Piper and Reyna were a threesome now and seriously, these three did nothing but just took care of Percy for the last 5 days. Annabeth was being the smartass mother who is very worried about Percy and would always asks Percy if he was eating properly and eating enough food and that he isn’t only eating blue foods. While Reyna was the overprotective mother, who is trying to make sure that no one is near Percy until the matter is resolve, unless if they came and have a doctor license to help Percy out, because she doesn’t want any more germs coming to him while he’s in a delicate situation. While, Piper was the one comforting and actually doing most of the work that helps him be better.

They were like this ever since the Giant War which happens to be 3 years ago. And now Percy 20 years old, feeling sick and being scolded by his three female friends. Annabeth explained to Piper and Reyna about what they had to get through and since Annabeth had those two to take care of her, Percy didn’t have anyone, so instead of having one mother hen, which is Annabeth, he gotten three, bonus mother hens, which were Grover, Juniper and Thalia, which happens to be the more overprotective mother hen. Alright, too much information.

Anyways, Percy locked eyes with Piper and she knew the secret message. The giggling silenced, and Annabeth’s intelligent grey eyes widened. 

“P-percy? What are the results?” she asks nervously.

Percy showed the pregnancy test and it had a small plus on it.

Reyna fainted and Piper’s smile widened and Annabeth didn’t move she just looked like she was about to murder someone, because whoever impregnated her best friend, would have a little talk with her sword.  
Piper’s smile softened and she helped Percy to sit down, knowing that he’s in shock. 

“How is it possible? Your a guy”

Percy was silent for a heart beat, but answered “My father, he told me about this, when my seventeenth birthday arrived, he said changes would start happening, weird changes, a-and I guess being able to carry children would be one of them” Percy said, averting his eyes from Piper. 

He knew. He always knew that this would happen. Because, he knew the sea had bore Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and it bore horses, it gave life to animals, so that does mean that he had that ability. But, how about other sons of Poseidon, he hoped Tyson doesn’t have the ability, he’s terribly too young. Triton might, because he is a full-blooded child of Poseidon. And a god. But, does that mean he have or not have the ability? but, he is a guy, shouldn’t this be like..weird? unnatural? freakish?

Percy didn’t want to meet his friend’s eyes, afraid that they might despised him or be disgusted with such talent. But, Piper kissed his forehead and smiled “Don’t be sad with this ability, Perce, be grateful, you have no idea how many gay guys wants to give their life for that type of ability. “

Percy blushed at that thought, and stared up at Piper, only the Seven demigods, plus 2, knew about Percy’s little secret of being gay and Annabeth admitted that she’s lesbian, which relieved Piper, because she was scared that she may not have a shot with Annabeth.

“So what do I do?”

“We’ll help you through the pregnancy and help you raise the child until we find who the father is..” Annabeth said as she stared at the pregnancy test

“I’ll rip their heart out” Reyna said, as she put a hand on the hilt of her sword. 

“No!” Percy said, and then quickly added “Whoever the father is, they probably never knew about the baby. So please just don’t harm whoever it is”

Reyna nods in agreement but doesn’t seem to convinced, Annabeth pulled Reyna back, and look at Percy “We should at least call Will, we need to know about the baby’s health”

Piper quickly stood up and went to the bathroom to IM Will, while Annabeth was listing all the possibilities on who probably was and will be the father of this child.

~*~*~*Break*~*~*

Aphrodite giggled in delight as she watched the Hero of Olympus from above. She always wanted him to have an interesting love life, and now she took it up-a-notch. Aphrodite had knew that the fates would tear the Golden Couple of Percabeth apart, in a way to make Percy’s life difficult, but the goddess of love found delight in this. Which means, Percy could finally put the family talent to some good use. 

Demeter approved of this, Hera did, well a lot of the gods did approve, but the Three Brothers were not allowed to know about this, it will only soil the fun!

Aphrodite kept munching on her popcorn while watching the Flat TV, and what the TV was showing was Reyna, Annabeth and Piper inside Percy’s apartment, tending Percy. But, the signal had been cut off so suddenly.  
 “Hey!” Aphrodite cried slightly dramatically. “It was the good part!”.

The god of Blacksmith and Fire rolled his eyes and continued to adjust the Television “Quite down, Aphy, I’m almost finish, do you know how much work this is?” he said  
Aphrodite huffed and crossed her arms and sat back down on the couch pouting like a 6 year old.

Persephone looked worried as she sat down next to Aphrodite “If this is how you watch your subjects get together with people, I may consider you a crazy stalker.” Persephone said, before adding “I heard Nico didn’t really let go of his crush on Percy, that is why he is staying in the Underworld” Persephone stated, rather dully and glanced a look at Aphrodite “And, Perseus is isolating himself from the world, do amuse me, is it a coincident?”

Aphrodite shrugs and munches on some popcorn. “Nah, I didn’t do anything really”

Persephone arched a flawless eye brow “Is that so?”

Aphrodite rolled her gorgeous eyes “Yes, ‘Phone, I did not do anything in their Love life, except….” Aphrodite tapped her chin with her finger while Persephone pressed on.

“Aphrodite, what did you do?” she asks while looking at Hephaestus fixed the curved flat screen TV.

“I, Uhm, sort of tried to make it look like Nico or Percy made a move on each other, I mean, the Son of Hades is practically taller than Percy due to the fact—“

“Aphrodite!” Persephone snarled sternly “What.Did.You.Do?” she said, rather menacingly.

But, Aphrodite’s smug expression didn’t waver “Simple, I just made the love life of Hero of Olympus so much more…fun”

Persephone hurried home to warn Nico, Aphrodite is up to something. And she can’t bare to have the child to be heartbroken again. It had taken 2 years for him to get over Perseus Jackson, but even then it still hurts him to even think about not having the son of Poseidon in his arms. It also had taken him 2 years of dating Will Solace to just forget that the son of Poseidon is hella fine.

And as soon as Persephone went home to the Underworld, she couldn't find Nico at all.

Hades and Poseidon are so..going to kill each other

~*~*~*Break*~*~*

Percy snuck out of his apartment and had gotten Blackjack to fly him to Camp Half-Blood to go to the Lake. Where he had crashed in and brought the children of Hades to Camp. And in where he’s secret friend is. 

“Perseus” a low voice called from behind the trees. 

Percy quickly turned his head towards the source of the voice, but was quickly pinned to the tree. 

“Hey Neeks”

The figure pulled away, and a mocking disgusted expression was plastered all over his face. “You know I don’t like to be called that, Perseus”

Percy rolled his eyes affectionately and smiled “You know I also hate being called Perseus”

“Not unless I use my heavily Italian accent on it, eh?”

Percy’s face burned like a tomato and he smacked Nico’s arm, “di Angelo!” he protested, but a simple kiss was placed on his head. 

“Why are you so adorable? And dorky in the same time, it’s impossible!” Nico said, mockingly, while he flicked the shorter demigod’s nose.

“Alright, wanna play 20 questions?” 

“Sure, I start”

“Kay”

“Are you feeling alright? Reyna and Jason had informed me about your weak condition, do you know who the father is? I swear I’ll make sure he wouldn’t—-“

“Shh! Quite! You’ll wake the whole camp up with your ranting!”

“I can’t help it” Nico whispered, his Tartarus dark eyes was blazing with anger “Your my…best friend, and hearing someone who had impregnated my best friend will be castrate by my bare hands, the dead or my sword”

“You’re as terrible as Reyna”

“Answer my question, truthfully”

Percy state silent for a moment before replying “Yea, the baby is safe, Will scheduled me for daily check-ups for 7 months”  
 “What about the other two months?”

“Hey! It’s my turn to ask the questions now!”

They both asked stupid questions for the whole night and now it seems it ended in a bundle of cuddles. And then, Percy kept bringing up on that Annabeth had never treated him like this, he has to be the one in charge and everything. And, Nico would always shut him up, it was always like this every Sunday night. They’ll cuddle and tell each other of their problems. It’s a ritual, and it seems like the son of Poseidon is developing feelings for the other, while Nico tries his hardest to not spend too much time with the son of the Sea God, but…

“You’re a great friend, Nico” mumbled a sleepy voice from Percy.

He just can’t be avoided.

Nico picked Percy up, bridal style and brought him back to his apartment through shadow-traveling. When Nico tucked Percy in his bed, Reyna entered the room, as if knowing he was there all along “He likes you, you know?” she said, as she went to the other side of Percy’s bed. She caressed the tan cheek of the demigod and he smiled in his sleep.

“I know he likes me” Nico replies, softly and darkly in the same time.

“Not in that way” she answers as she checked his temperature, making sure he’s not burning up.

“No he doesn’t, he probably has some guy who knock—“

“No!” Reyna sternly declined as she fixated her eyes on Nico, even though they were now best friends, Reyna still acts like a mother to Nico and Percy. “H-he loves you, and…don’t tell anyone about this but…I suspect the child’s father is you, Nico. It’s a possibility, Annabeth told me everything about his crush on you, and I told her Nico is over Percy, and that’s why he never confessed anything to you, he thinks your still dating Will”

“No ones that oblivious Reyna, he should already suspect me trying to court him” Nico said as he sat down next to Percy, he brushed a strand of hair from Percy’s face, and Reyna sat down next to him. 

“Think about it, alright my friend? you know he loves you, he’s just scared of you rejecting him…like how you were scared of being rejected in the first place.” And with that, Reyna left the room and Nico shadow-traveled to the Underworld. 

 

~*~*~*Break*~*~*

Two Years Later  
A bubbly little boy was bouncing on Annabeth lap, as he showed her his favourite Disney movie, which in fact is Finding Nemo. Piper sat next to her fiancée as she cooed over the baby boy. Percy was trying to learn to bake with Reyna, who was exhausted. Nico sat on the couch listening to the little Percy.

“gwandpa Pol and gwandma Sel? Please!” he whined as he kept jumping on her lap. 

Annabeth laughed and poked his little nose “Of course baby, let me ask your mom, ok?”

“Mama say yes” a voice from the kitchen, and Percy’s head popped out.

Percy came in with a happy smile on his face, and an exhausted Reyna followed behind. “I finally made cake!”

Piper went down laughing, while Annabeth picked the little boy up and smiled. “Pen, how about you go and play with Uncle Nico for a bit? Eh?”

“Ok!” The little green-eyed-boy quickly waddled to his Uncle Nico, and started jumping up and down for a piggy-back ride.

Annabeth turned to look at Percy, who was eating some cookies his mom sent. “So, have Will found out about who the father is, yet?” she asked, pushing back some blonde curls. Percy nods solemnly and said “He confirmed that the father is Nico, but I don’t know how to break it to him, I mean, after the Giant War, he had confessed to me that he had a crush on me, and that I wasn’t his type, and he’s dating Will, so really, he should stay Uncle, I mean the kid didn’t show any of his legacy of Hades’ traits yet..?”

Annabeth shook her head “Percy, he’s Pen’s father, he has the right to know about his baby”

Percy stared at Annabeth’s grey eyes and saw that she was not joking, and that it was some serious matter. Percy nodded and casted his eyes down. “I know, but…it’s…”

“I know you’re scared of rejection, but that’s not a good reason to keep something from him. This is important”

“You’re right, I’ll tell him..”

“Now”

“Tonight”

“No, now”

“Tonight”

“Percy..”

“Ok ok”

Percy finished his cake and went to Pen. He picked the little copy of him and kissed his tummy. “Hey baby, want to play with Aunt Reyna for a bit, mommy wants to talk to Uncle Nico for a bit” Pen nodded and jumped down from Percy’s arms and run into a sleepy Reyna, causing her to trip.

“What’s up, Perce?” Nico said as he got up from his seat on the couch. 

Percy casted his eyes down and sighed and started “Alright, but please, please, please promise to never leave Pen, he loves you like a father, and well you are, I mean, you, ah, I messed up.”

Nico chuckled whole-heartedly and kissed Percy’s forehead, you think I never knew? I recognise my smile and nose anywhere, and if anyone has the right set of eyes could see he’s my son too with same nose and smile.”

“T-then, why didn’t you tell me about it? I mean we could’ve tested out and sort this out so much faster!” 

“Percy, I would’ve love to tell you, but..I was scared on driving you away, I mean, I think I’ve already confessed to you that I—“

“Love me, yes, we covered that Nico. But I am not your type, you said so yourself and that you are dating Will Solace and you see me as a friend and not as a—-“

Nico didn’t even think twice, instead he locked his with Percy’s. His lips were soft and warm, and he seems to enjoy it, since Percy was kissing back, Percy seemed to be on his tip-toes to just kiss Nico back, but Nico didn’t mind, since Percy looked adorable. 

When they parted, they felt like someone was watching them, they turned to look at a stunned 1 year old who smiled and clapped his hands. “Nico, papa?” he asks and claps his hands. Nico smiled and scooped the boy into his arms. “How about you ask your mom?” Pen turned to look at Percy with begging seal-eyes which will make the kid so spoiled. 

Percy smiled and nodded “We’ll see baby, now go and attack Aunt Reyna” Percy said and pushed him towards Reyna, who was being cuddled by Annabeth and Piper. Nico wrapped his now muscular and strong arms around Percy’s waist and put his head on Percy’s shoulder. 

“So…we a thing now or…?” Nico asked as he lifted his head only to be kissed by Percy again. 

“Yea..I’d like that”.

And that is how Perseus Jackson found himself not able to walk for the rest of the weekend while Pen was spending time with his grandparents in Manhattan.

—-The End—

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a drabble work series, if the second drabble didn't come out yet, it means I either died or very busy..or a major Author block*


End file.
